villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yhorm the Giant
Yhorm the Giant is a minor antagonist and boss in the dark fantasy RPG Dark Souls III. He is the tragic and kindhearted ruler of the Profaned Capital. Biography Yhorm is the son of an ancient conqueror of lands, tasked with leading the very people his father had enslaved. Despite his subject's mistrust and hate of him, Yhorm did all in his power to rule them fairly. Gifting them with a powerful sword known as the Storm Ruler, a weapon capable of slaying him, should the need ever arise, serving as a one-man vanguard against any and all threats to his people, Yhorm selflessly put himself in harm's way to keep his people safe. At some point in his life, Yhorm met Siegward, a knight of Catarina, the two of them becoming close friends, The Giant, in a show of trust giving Sieward the second of the two Storm Rulers, asking him to, should it ever come to it, kill him. One day, from the sky, fell a ball of fire, in it the Profaned Flame, a fire that never goes out. However, just like the Chaos Flame, the Profaned Flame was a twisted imitation of the First Flame, capable of only twisting and corrupting those around it and was near impossible to control. In an attempt to put it to rest, Yhorm willingly became a Lord of Cinder, giving his very soul to the fire in hopes of ridding his subjects of their danger. Tragically, this failed, and when Yhorm was reincarnated in the hopes he would sacrifice himself to the First Flame again, he awoke to find his home reduced to ruins, his subjects either dead or corrupted. Overcome with despair, Yhorm secluded himself in his throne room, surrounded by the corpses of those he failed to protect, lashing out in anger at any who approached. Eventually, he is confronted by the Ashen One and Siegward, engaging them in battle and falling, finally put to rest. Personality Yhorm was a kind and selfless figure, showing a strong, altruistic desire to help those he cared for. Although born the son of a conqueror, Yhorm loved his people dearly, doing all in his power to rule them as good as he could, giving them one of the few weapons capable of killing him as a show of goodwill. Whenever his home was threatened, Yhorm would bravely confront the danger alone, fighting with unmatched ferocity against those who would harm his people, seemingly without any care for his own wellbeing. At one point in his life, he lost someone he held dearly, this loss causing him to abandon his shield, adopting an ever more deadly style. With the fading of the First Flame, Yhorm chose to offer his soul to the fire in hopes it would help his people, but upon his resurrection, it is shown that despite his best efforts, he had failed, his home was reduced to ruins, what remained of his subjects transformed into vile monsters. With nothing left, Yhorm was driven to insanity, the multitude of corpses that litter his throne room are hinted to be past victims of his rage, supported by the fact that one of them can be found clutching the Storm Ruler, meaning that one of his people had attempted to combat Yhorm and failed. By the time the Ashen One and Siegward confront Yhorm, he is shown to be little more than a feral beast, the only sounds he emits being animalistic howls, attacking Siegward, one of his closest and most beloved friends, as though he no longer recognizes him. Gallery Images Yhorm Concept.png|Concept art Yhorm Old Friend.png|Siegward entering Yhorm's room. Yhorm Throne.png|The corrupt Yhorm on his throne. Yhorm the Giant E3.png|Yhorm in the opening cinematic. Videos Dark Souls 3 Yhorm the Giant Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls III - Yhorm The Giant W Siegward Of Catarina - NO DAMAGE (NG ) Yhorm The Giant (Full) (Dark Souls 3 Complete, Unused and DLC Soundtrack) by Yuka Kitamura Trivia *The Storm Ruler greatsword that Siegward uses and the player can find near Yhorm's throne are call-backs to Demon's Souls where the Storm Ruler could be used to fight the Storm King. *Yhorm has over 20,000 health, more than any other boss in the series. *Unused obtainable armor based on Yhorm's armor can be found in the game's files. *Like other giants, Yhorm takes more damage when his head is attacked. Navigation pl:Yhorm Gigant Category:Mature Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Ferals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Game Bosses